coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5602 (13th October 2003)
Plot Bev is curious as Shelley nervously surveys the wad of cash from the bookies. Tracy receives news that her divorce is final. Ken worries that it will affect her more than she's willing to admit. Craig and his friend Bradley Diggins annoy Norris and Rita by kicking a ball against their door. Norris eventually keeps the ball, and Bradley declares war. Roy and Hayley deliver an ultimatum to Tracy to tell Ken and Deirdre about the baby that afternoon, or she'll be sorry. Lucy persuades Shelley that they've done the right thing in keeping the money, and they make plans to go shopping to spend it. Brenda Fearns asks to take Bethany out. Sarah agrees, but insists on accompanying them. Bev suspects Ciaran knows something about Peter's plans. Fiz and Maria unsuccessfully probe Candice about her date that evening. Fiz is convinced she's meeting Kirk. She and Maria storm the flat to find a very obviously ruffled Candice with Nick. Ken and Bev console each other over the pain their children bring to them. A spruced-up Dev visits the solicitors and is frustrated when Maya refuses to deal with him and refers his tenancy query to a colleague, Dean Pomfrey. Roy and Hayley take matters into their own hands and go to see Ken and Deirdre. A very uncomfortable silence ensues until Tracy comes home, and Roy tells them that "'Tracy is expecting a baby and that I'm the father". Cast Regular cast *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Shelley Barlow - Sally Lindsay *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Lucy Barlow - Katy Carmichael *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan Guest cast *Bradley Diggins - Sam Darbyshire *Brenda Fearns - Julia Deakin *Dean Pomfrey - David Westbrook Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Mellor Broadbent Solicitors - Dean Pomfrey's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy and Hayley decide that the truth will have to come out; Maria is shocked to find out about Nick and Candice; and Lucy and Shelley enjoy the rewards of their latest act of revenge against Peter. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,190,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow (to Hayley Cropper): "Listen, Twinkle... my decree absolute came through this morning. I'm twenty-six, I'm divorced, I'm pregnant. I think that calls for a drink - in fact, several." Category:2003 episodes